Broken Promises
by simplecrafter
Summary: "Now that I'm hurt, you wanna care?" he asked his voice rising,"I always cared, Eli." Her voice was cracking and she was breaking down.  "Not enough to stay."  "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME ELI?"  "TO ACTUALLY LOVE ME." ONE SHOT


They ran into each other and walking in silence to the school. It took a while considering Eli was still on his crutches. They sat at the picnic tables across from each other.

"So…how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Terrible, both physically and mentally." He responded trying to make her feel some guilt.

Little did he know, she was suffering just as much as him. He didn't have a clue because he didn't even bother to ask.

"Eli, I'm sor—"

"Don't even say it. I've heard it a thousand times but it doesn't change anything. It was all me." He said intending for sarcasm.

She nodded evidently not understanding it, "Do you want to hang out later-possibly?" She asked.

H e eyed her weird but shrugged "Okay."

"Your house?"

He didn't respond but just continued to eye her weirdly. Confused as to why she was acting like everything was okay. As If the whole phone call and hospital situation never happened.

It was after school, Bullfrog picked Eli from school every day since the accident. He pulled up in front and Eli hopped to the car with his crutches. He was trying to get in the car but failing so Clare helped but he stopped her.

"I got it."

She sighed and nodded, waited for him to get in which took a while. They eventually got in and Bullfrog drove off.

"Clare—belle. Am I dropping you off or are you coming over?" Bullfrog asked with his usual raspy voice.

"Umm—coming over?" It came out more as a question but Bullfrog took it as a yes.

"Eli, are you guys back together?"

"No" He vaguely responded.

"Then why is she-?"

Eli interrupted "Can we just not talk about this?"

Bullfrog dint respond but continued driving. They soon arrived at his house. Clare got out and Eli hopped out reaching for his crutches which were on the floor of the car. Clare began to reach for them

"Stop, I can get it by myself."

He eventually got it and they walked in the living room, sat their quietly and awkwardly.

"Clare, why are you here?" he blurted out.

"You invited me."

"I didn't, you said you wanted to hang out and assumed it was at my house." He defended.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked a bit hurt.

"I just want to know why you're here or why you bother hanging with me. I mean you broke my heart and still wanna spend time with me? I don't get it."

"Because I feel bad." She muttered,

"Now that I'm hurt, you wanna care?" he asked his voice rising,

"I always cared, Eli." Her voice was cracking and she was breaking down.

"Not enough to stay."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME ELI?"

"TO ACTUALLY LOVE ME."

She sighed and calm down, "I'm sorry Eli. I'm trying."

"Trying for what?"

"I-I don't know. I just want you to be okay. I don't wanna be the reason your upset."

"Well kinda too late for that now. I'm going upstairs." He stood up.

"Let me help you." She offered.

"No" he yelled. He could no longer keep his composure. "Stop helping. I don't need your help. I can do it on my own. I depended on you too much and look how that turned out. You see it as simply helping me but I'm seeing it as so much more than that. I'm trying to stop loving you, but it's not working. I don't need your help anymore. I can do it on my own. I _have_ to do it on my own."

Clare's eyes filled with unshed tear.

"Eli…please let me help you."

"No Clare. You can't help."

He began to make his way up the steps; he reached the top when she spoke.

"Eli, I still-I still love you."

He turned around and looked down at her.

"What?"

She began to tear trying to force the words out. "I'm in love with you Eli and I can't live without you."

She walked up to the top step and sat down and he followed.

"Eli, I'm in love with you and I know it's probably the last thing you want to here, but I do care. I care for you more than anybody. I hate knowing I'm the reason you're in the cast and the reason your upset. I hate dealing with that. And I can never stop caring. I did not intent to break your heart, I was just scared-"

"What were you scared of?" He interrupted.

"Please let me finish." She pleaded. He nodded in response.

"I was scared that you were going to hurt me. You were just so intense and after reading that story and seeing the gun-"

"I would never hurt you." He interrupted again.

"Eli, please stop interrupting me." He nodded again.

"I was just scared, I knew you wouldn't hurt me but the thought of it was killing me. It hurt me more than anything to tell you I wanted it a break, but it had to be done. And I'm sorry I broke the promise. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry I was trying to help. I'm sorry that I'm still in love with you." She was now tearing and Eli just stared at her. He brought his fingers to her face and wiped away the tears.

"I'll go now." She stood up from the stairs but he called arm to sit back down and smashed his lips into hers. She needed reassurance so she glided her tongue in his both. They were both fighting for dominance over each other's tongues. Clare pulled back

"What exactly was that for?"

"I forgive you and I'm sorry too."

"It's okay" she muttered.

"What does this mean?" She asked looking into his eyes.

Eli shrugged his shoulders "I don't really know."

She bit her lip and looked away. She finally looked back up, "Eli…will you be my boyfriend again?"

He looked in her eyes and displayed an actual smile and nodded. "Yea."

She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Most likely the most passionate and intense kiss the ever shared.

"It's weird that this brought us closer."

Clare nodded

"I'm in love with you."

"Me too." She smiled."Can you promise me something?" She asked.

"I don't know. Promises aren't really our forte." He joked.

"Seriously Eli."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't think about Julia. Or have our relationship revolve around her.

"Clare…"

"Please Eli."

"I can't forget about her completely. When I got in the accident and you thought I died. How did you feel?"

She hesitated before answering "Heartbroken, Confused, Guilty, and Devastated that I wouldn't be able to move on."

"Exactly. That's exactly how I felt about Julia and I still feel it. It's not that easy and if you did move on, would it be hard to forget me?"

She nodded, "Can at least try not to make everything about her? "

He nodded and smiled, "I'll try my best."

**How was it? REVIEW. Might have a sequel? Yes?No**


End file.
